mlpocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wings
Chapter one Musilit sighed as she stared up into the clouds. Her friends were flying around, free as birds. Somehow, they all managed to be Pegasi except her. She often never gets to play with them unless she uses a crazy contraption, climbs a tree, or just nice, ground play. She stared up at her friends once again. The first one to catch her eye was Pastel Pink, a beautiful faded pink Alicorn with light blue mane and some sort of eye defect. She was born with a green eye and a blue eye, and her eyes changed color depending on her mood. Musilit had most of it down. Purple/Yellow was excited or happy, Blue/Purple was sad, Red/Black was angry, and grey was depressed. Or maybe it was pure blue. Her element was Creativity. Then there was Rainbow Dull. Like Pastel Pink, she was an odd pony as well. Her coat was pure white, and her mane was black and red. Her tail was a faded blue, one of her front legs was light red, and one of her back legs was brown. One ear was tan, and her wings were green and blue. Her eyes were a dark but stunning red. Her element was Hope. Musilit could swear she mutilated some ponies and sewed the body parts onto herself... Then there was Glitter Ball. She was a black Pegasus with a Aqua-seafoam green mane. She had blue-green eyes, and a glitterful cutiemark. And golden cufflings on her back legs with purple gems. Apparently she was a pupil of Princess Luna, and she could make any wish used for good. Musilit could have sworn she once told her that she covered Ponyville or Canterlot..Or both, in glitter for three days, removing all evil whatsoever. Her element was Spirit. Of course, then there was Phantom Flight. She was a stunning-orange Pegasus with a mane of three shades of green. Her cutiemark was an E for some reason. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender. Phantom Flight was always the perky one, always spazzing about shows like El Tigre or Invader Zim. Which was weird, because those shows didn't even exist in Ponyville. Her element was Awesomeness. There was Scone Hoof. She was a brown Pegasus with a black mane. Her cutiemark resembled what of a Firefly. She had green eyes, and her element was Faith. Then, there was herself, Musilit. She was a tan Earth Pony with brownish red mane with some sort of a tail thing going on, as there were many colors in her tail. Her element was Innocence. She sighed and hung her head low, always feeling left out from the fun, being the only Earth Pony in the group. Chapter two Up above the clouds, many things were happening. Laughing, sleeping, reading, just spending time together. Pastel Pink sighed. "Ahh, I love spending time with you guys." she said. "I just wish it were colder," Rainbow Dull said, not liking the intense heat. "We're only 2 days into summer and we already want it to be winter again!" Phantom Flight said. Pastel seemed to hate it the most. In the summertime, even the simplest tasks like putting books on a shelf can overheat you badly. "Hey... I have an idea!" Pastel said. Everypony looked at her with listening ears and interested eyes. "We can go to my house and have our own winter party!" she said. "We can make it as cold as possible, use ice, fake snow, et cetera!" she said. "I have some ice in my freezer," Scone Hoof said. "I have some fake snow in my garage," Glitterball said. "And if the fake snow isn't enough, we can use peices of clouds!" Pastel said, taking some cloud with her horn magic, tearing it up into little peices. She threw it at Glitter Ball. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Everypony laughed. "Oooh, you're gonna get it now, Pastel!" She grabbed a piece of cloud and rolled it into a cloud-ball. She threw it at Pastel. Before they knew it, they were having a cloud-ball fight! "That looks like fun!" Musilit said in one of her crazy contraptions. "Hey guys! Wait up!" she called. Everypony saw her, as the cloud-ball fight ended arubtdly. They stared at the crazy contraption she was flying. "What... What is THAT?" Rainbow Dull finally managed to choke out. "Oh, this? Haha, well, you see, since you guys are Pegasi and i'm not this is the only way to play with you! CAN I PLAY!?" she begged. "Sure! Of course!" Phantom Flight said, throwing a cloud-ball at her. Musilit laughed and threw a cloud-ball back. The friendly fight was back in session. Musilit laughed. Now she could spend time with her friends! "Hey, Musilit! Think fast!" Phantom Flight said, throwing a cloud-ball at her. The cloud-ball landed right in the propeller of the contraption, causing it to sputter and fling tiny peices of cloud everywhere before Musilt screamed, spiraling to the ground.... Chapter Three "Oooh, what happened...." Musilt groaned, rubbing her head. All of her friends were standing over her. "Omigosh Musilit, I am soooo sorry!" Phantom Flight said, hugging her friend. "It's fine.." Musilit smiled, hugging her friend back. "Are you hurt? Maybe I can perform a healing spell," Pastel offered, her horn sparking with magic, ready to do a spell. "Nooo, I'm fine.." Musilit said with a smile. Pastel inspected her anyway. Only a few cuts and bruses. Glitter Ball gasped. "Look!" she said, pointing. There it lay, Musilit's crazy contraption, in ruins. Musilit gasped and ran over to it. She picked up the main propeller and pouted. Her eyes welled up and she began to cry. "I spent to much time on this...And now... poof... ruined." she said. "I am so, so, so sorry.." Phantom Flight said, not being able to help but feeling like this was all her fault. "Is there anyway, anyway at all I can make it up to you?" Musilit wiped her eyes. "Well, I could use some help fixing th.." Before she could finished, Phantom Flight interrupted her. "Done!" Musilit smiled and hugged Phantom Flight. "Thanks." she said. Chapter Four For the past few days, Musilit and Phantom Flight had been working on Musilit's Crazy Contraption, what they now called "Choppa", and all was going smoothly. Nopony had seen either of them lately as they were building, so everyday all five of them, sometimes one at a time, sometimes all at once, bringing them snacks. Thursday afternoon. Pastel came into Musilit's garage, just in time to see the Choppa repaired. "Yes!" Musilit cheered, high-hoofing Phantom Flight. She jumped in and began to pedal. She went up a few feet, but then.. KABAM The propeller sputtered. The pedals fell off. Musilit screamed as the Choppa came crashing down onto their work table. Musilit was about to get up when she heard something..Like....Cracking? Before she could scream, the table collapsed under her. Phantom Flight and Pastel Pink gasped and rushed over to help their friend. "Back to the drawing board..." Musilit said, feeling dazed from all the excitement. She was about to pick up a hammer when Pastel Pink yanked it away with her magic. "Oh, no, you don't." she said, placing the snacks on another table that wasn't busted. Okay, so it was more like a counter. “Eat. Then work.” Pastel said, smiling. She put down the hammer. “So, the building seems mighty successful.” she said, gesturing to the broken choppa and table. “Ha-ha, very funny, why don’t you go have a cloud-ball fight with the guys, tell them we said ‘Hi’” Phantom Flight said. She picked up an apple and took a bite. "Ptoi!" she said, sptting it out. There sat a worm, on her tongue. Pastel Pink amd Musilit laughed. Suddenly, she gasped. “What’s wrong?” Phantom flight asked. “Fire!” she exclaimed. Chapter Five “Fire!?” Phantom Flight said, turning around. And, sure enough, there was a fire, flames cackling ferouciously. Musilit tired to scream, but all that came out was a choked whisper. Phantom Flight ran into the kitchen, filled a basket--yes, a basket--full of water and threw it on the flames. It helped, but it didn’t put it all out. “Close the garage door!” Pastel exclaimed. “The wind will make it spread!” Phantom Flight couldn’t at the moment, so she threw a hammer at the button, making the door close, but ruining the button. “Nice.” Pastel said. “KINDA SAVING THE HOUSE HERE,” Phantom Flight said. Pastel got an idea. She teleported outside and grabbed the hose. She opened the garage window and sprayed it at the fire, putting it out, getting Musilit and Phantom flight wet in the process. *** “Well, the garage is ruined,” Phantom Flight said, drying off with a towel, shooting a quick glance at Pastel Pink. “How did it start?” Musilit asked. “The impact of the Choppa probably caused sparks to fly. “ Pastel Pink said, matter-of-factily. "Well, there are some upsides. The house didn't burn and neither did any peices of the Choppa," Musilit said, smiling. "Neither did the apples." Phantom Flight said, starving after all the excitement. She shoved two whole apples in her mouth. "Hey, looke, I'mma wallerous." (purposly mispelled.) Pastel and Musilit laughed. Chapter Six "Woah! No way!" Glitter Ball exclaimed. "Was anypony hurt?" Scone Hoof asked. "I hope not," Rainbow Dull said. "Nopony was hurt. Luckily we managed to put the fire out with the hose," Pastel Pink said, telling her friends about what happened. "I hope they're okay," Sconehoof said, sipping her chocolate smoothie. "We all do, and they are," Pastel Pink said. "How do you know?" Glitter Ball asked. Just as Pastel was about to answer, they heard something of a "WHEEE". They looked behind them and saw Musilit in her Choppa, Phantom Flight behind her. They all cheered, happy that their friends were safe. "HOYA!" Musilit said. Musilit had been saying "hoya" lately. They all flew up to her and gave her a hug. "I heard you survived a fire," Rainbow Dull said. Musilit nodded. Chapter Seven Up, up in the clouds, giggling was heard. Another cloud-ball fight was happening. Pastel Pink threw a cloud-ball at Musilit. Musilit dodged, and threw one back, directly hitting Pastel in the face. Musilit gasped, thinking she hurt her. Pastel got up and giggled, throwing one at Glitter. It was good to be up with her friends again. "Hey, Musilit...How did all this start?" Rainbow Dull asked. "Well, you know how I'm the only earth pony? I thought that if I flew around in these crazy contraptions I would be able to play with you, but it just ended in disaster." Everypony was silent. "We didn't know that's how you felt," Glitter Ball said. "We're so, so sorry." SconeHoof said. "We promise to spend more time with you on the ground from now on." Pastel Pink said. They all joined into a group hug and smiled. Bonus chapter: Narrators: Pastel Pink, (PP) Scone Hoof, (SH) Phantom Flight, (PF) Glitter Ball, (GB) and Rainbow Dull (RD) PP: Dear Princess Celestia, RD: Today we have learned an important lession about friendship. GB: We have learned that it is not alright to forget about your friends, as it might end in disaster. SH: We have also learned that we should spend more time with our friends if they feel left out, and do what they want to do, because the world doesn't revolve around us. PF: We promise to spend more time with our friends if they feel left out, and not ignore them, PP: Because it could hurt their feelings, SH: Or worse. ALL: Signed, The Fanon Canon Mane Six. Left Out.png|Chapter One cf.png|Chapter Two om.png|Chapter Three ofhe.png|Chapter Three hui'.png|Chapter Four hur.png|Chapter Four fkdkjmfk.png|Chapter Five smoofie.png|Chapter Six Category:Local LMX Library Category:LMX Library Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:Stories Category:Yukinautau Category:Yukinautau's characters Category:Invader Zeel Category:Invader Zeel's characters Category:Invader Mas Category:Invader Mas' Characters Category:Hyperhearts58 Category:Hyperhearts58's Characters Category:Really Big Hat Category:Really Big Hat's Characters